


Feeling Alive

by Luuna (you_know_them_trees)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e12 Malec, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_know_them_trees/pseuds/Luuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec wasn't supposed to be more than an attraction, but he'd always been more than that</p>
<p>or Magnus Bane crashes a wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Because somehow the show made me ship Malec even more

 

 

 

 

> “Someday, someone will come along, who _will_ tear down those walls you’ve built around your heart. And when that love comes back to you, you must do everything in your power to fight for it.”

 

Alexander Lightwood wasn’t supposed to be more than an attraction – that muscular Shadowhunter body, the charming grin and those _eyes_ – a distraction, if you will. With Valentine Morgenstern back, Magnus needed to be ready (to defend himself, to escape, for a war?), but he also needed some fun. Alec could provide that.

Magnus wasn’t supposed to work for free for the Shadowhunters – he wasn’t some lapdog for the Nephilim, like all Downworlders, he felt the rift between their worlds – he wasn’t supposed to endanger himself for some blue eyes, and he wasn’t supposed to lose one of his oldest friends for a group of youngsters that he’d only just met (except for Clarissa, but she was a whole other matter).

As he walked hastily through the Shadowhunter Institute, about to crash a wedding, he thought this might be as far as possible from what he ought to do (except for Camille, she was worse certainly). Then again Ragnor had implicitly told him to do it, and one should honor (dead) friends’ wishes. He would grieve for Ragnor later, after making sure that Alec wouldn’t be marrying someone else. Maybe he could play some tunes on the charango again and look back on old memories (not too much of Peru though, it hadn’t all been pleasant).

Alec might reject him again. He knew it was a strong possibility but he could handle rejection. After a few hundred years, he would have forgotten all about it (and they’d be dead anyways - that was why one shouldn't get too attached to mortals - and he’d be alone again, and _nooo more_ thinking about that).

With a wave of his hand, the doors to the wedding reception opened and he stepped around the corner.

Alec looked gorgeous (as he always did, but that _suit_. If Magnus managed to change his mind, then they were keeping the suit).

Lydia Branwell was holding a stele over Alec’s hand. She looked beautiful as well – they would have been a lovely couple. Magnus stopped in his tracks, not because he really shouldn’t be here (Alec didn’t love her, could never be _in_ _love_ with her), but because Alec turned and looked at him. His eyes widened and Magnus met his gaze and _hoped_ for the first time since this whole wedding was set in motion.

Alec and Lydia spoke in hushed voices, a warm smile on her face and a panicked look on his. Then he turned towards Magnus again, who felt his breath catch in his throat. This couldn’t be wrong, this was why he had been fighting and flirting this whole time. That spark of determination in Alexander’s blue eyes as he walked down the stairs, down the aisle.

Maryse tried to stop him but his gaze never left Magnus.

Then Alec’s lips were on his, and warmth spread through him as the hands on his jacket tugged him closer. His heart was beating fast in his chest. This was what made him feel alive – Alec in his arms – and it scared him how close he had gotten to losing this, to never knowing what it felt like when Alec kissed him. As Alec drew back, Magnus followed him and their gazes only met for a few seconds before they were kissing again.

Alec had never been only an attraction (that was more like Will Herondale or Imasu Morales and they certainly hadn’t made him lose his mind like this).

Magnus and Alec parted again, and Magnus smiled at the sensation of his heart fluttering in his chest.

Ragnor Fell always did give the best advice.


End file.
